Encore un
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Un jour, alors que Subaru part faire quelques courses, il se fait attaquer. Kamui rentre tranquille mais se surprend à entendre les pensées de son frère. Une attaque, un mensonge, peuvent révéler des sentiments cacher. Venez lire. Homophobes s'abstenir.


**Blabla de l'auteur :** _Salut à tous. Je me présente : je m'appelle SubaruShiro et je vous amène une histoire sur mon couple préféré, Kamui et Subaru. Et oui les frères jumeaux. Mais ils sont si mignons tout les deux que voila quoi._

**Disclamer :** Les perso ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Clamp. Sauf Lola, Léon et Asamamo qui appartiennent à une amie et à moi. Sinon, il y a aussi Yue mais il appartient à l'auteur de Card Captor Sakura.

**Titre : **Encore un.

**Couple : **Kamui et Subaru. **Homophobe s'abstenir**.

**Résumé** : Pendant que Subaru fait des achats, il se fait poignarder. Quand Kamui revient de son travail, il entend les pensées de son frère à son insu.

_Spéciale dédicace pour une amie qui me tient à cœur. _

Encore un

_Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans la ville de Tokyo et beaucoup de monde traînait en ville. C'était le cas de ce jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir. En temps normal, il restait enfermé chez lui, dans le grenier, à attendre patiemment le retour de son frère. Quand il revenait, Subaru l'aidait à enlever son manteau et lui faisait couler un bon bain. Et en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, ils discutaient de leur journée. Mais bon là, Subaru avait décidé d'affronter la foule pour faire deux ou trois achats. Quand il sortit d'un magasin de décoration d'intérieur, il fut accueillit par un groupe de jeune qui visiblement l'attendait le pied ferme. Subaru les regarda et leur dit :_

-Je peux vous aider ?

_Un jeune s'approcha et avec un sourire, lui poignarda le ventre. Subaru lâcha ses sacs et se plia sous la douleur. Il entendit les jeunes partir en riant et se sentit vertigineux. Subaru reprit ses sacs et se remit en route en direction de la maison. Là, il fit couler de l'eau et prépara comme à son habitude une tasse de café et un bon beefsteak pour son frère. Kamui revint au même instant et en sentant l'odeur de la viande, il eu un léger sourire. Sourire qui disparu quand il sentit l'odeur du sang. Automatiquement, il alla voir son frère pour savoir s'il allait bien. Celui-ci, s'étant changé, il fit mine que ça aller._

-C'est quoi cette odeur de sang qu'il y a dans la maison ? _Demanda Kamui inquiet._

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout à l'heure, je me suis coupé en ramassant les débris d'un verre cassé et j'ai oublié d'aérer. _Lui mentit Subaru._

-Hum. Tu as fais quoi de ta journée ?

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai fais quelques courses pour ce soir, le ménage, et j'ai repassé tes affaires. Et toi ?

-La routine. J'ai tué des personnes qui me faisaient chier, tout ça pour au final, perdre la taupe de vue.

-Tu vas finir par l'avoir. Je te fais confiance sur ce coup. _Le rassura Subaru._

-Hum. Merci tes paroles me vont droit au cœur, mon cher frère.

-Mais de rien.

*De toute façon que pourrais-je dire de plus ?* Pensa le jeune.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Demanda Kamui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

-Car tu finiras par le coincer un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_Kamui lui demanda s'il avait dit autre chose et Subaru lui répondit par la négative. Il l'informa qu'il allait se laver et son frère acquiesça. Après une heure dans la baignoire, à se relaxer, Kamui fini par sortir et alla voir son cher Subaru. Ce dernier était dans le salon et semblait occupé dans un discours. Etant devant la fenêtre à regarder le paysage, son frère ne le vit pas et ne l'entendit pas arriver._

*Encore un de plus, ça ne fera que le 50eme par là. (Soupire) Si seulement il pouvait arrêter, faire autre chose et même, je suis en train de pensée, ça ne changera pas, se sera toujours la même chose. Encore et encore. (Soupire)*

-Subaru, tu parles tout seul ?

*Hein ?*

-De quoi ? _Dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face._

-Tu disais quelque chose à l'instant, non ?

-Non, je n'ai rien dis.

-Ah bon. Ce n'est pas grave laisse tomber

-Ok, comme tu veux.

*Kamui, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?*

-Je ne sais pas.

*Hein ?*

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

-C'est bizarre.

-Hum. Bon je vais dans ma chambre.

-Ok.

_Kamui partit dans la dite pièce et s'allongea sur son lit. _

**Pov Kamui : **

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression de devenir comme Jeanne d'arc. J'entends mon frère me parler alors qu'il ne dit rien. Serais-je devenu télépathe ? Il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui le soit pour qu'il m'aide à y voir plus clair.

**Fin Pov. **

_Kamui fut sortit de ses pensées par son portable qui sonna._

-Allo ?

-Kamui ? C'est Asa, je fais une petite fête avec des amis ce soir, ça t'intéresse ?

-Je les connais, tes potes ?

-Non mais c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Au pire, tu ramènes quelqu'un avec toi comme ça tu connaîtras un peu de monde. La fête commence à vingt heures trente. Je compte sur toi. Salut.

-Asa attend... Purée, il m'a raccroché au nez. Traduction : Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois venir ! Bon.

_Kamui se leva et alla prévenir son frère qu'ils étaient cordialement invités à une fête. Subaru demanda à quelle heure celle-ci commençait et Kamui lui répondit :_

-Vingt heures trente. Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Non mais c'est pour savoir combien de temps il nous reste pour nous préparer.

-Ah ok. Ben, on a encore pas mal de temps. Il est... Attend, il est quelle heure ?

-Vingt heures dix._ Répondit Subaru avec un léger sourire._

-On sera un peu en retard.

-C'est sur.

_Ils s'appétèrent chacun dans leur coin et au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils partirent de la maison. Arriver chez Asa, Kamui n'eut pas le temps de toquer que son ami ouvrit. _

-Salut tout les deux ! Entrez, la fête a à peine commencée.

-Question : comment as-tu su qu'on était là ?

-Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'allais sortir la poubelle. A ce propos, pardon. Entrez, il y a tout le monde dans le salon, je fais les présentations après.

_Asa mit le sac aux ordures puis rentra dans la maison. Il entendit une jeune fille parler et écouta son drôle de discours._

-Voici, dans l'ordre, Yue, mon chéri, Léon, le petit ange d'Asa et, moi c'est Lola.

-Enchanté. Moi, c'est Kamui et voici mon frère Subaru.

-Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance. Répondit la jeune fille.

-De même. _Répondit Subaru._

-Ah bah, tu ne perds pas de temps, moustique. Elle a oublié de vous dire que c'était ma petite sœur.

-Harem (raclement de gorge).

-Non, je plaisante C'est ma grande sœur.

-Je préfère. _Répondit Lola en faisant mine de fusiller son frère._

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer.

-J'oubliais, c'est en quel honneur cette fête ? _Demanda Kamui_

-C'est pas une fête, c'est une réunion. _Rectifia Lola._

-Non c'est une soirée entre amis, en fait. _Répondit Léon._

_Après plusieurs minutes à expliquer le comment du pourquoi, la soirée commença. Tout ce déroulait pour le mieux quand soudain..._

*J'ai mal, je devrais peut-être m'asseoir un peu*

_Kamui regarda son frère en se posant certaines questions, du genre : pourquoi il l'entendait parler alors que visiblement Subaru n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la soirée ? Il ne faisait que sourire et restait à l'écart des autres. Lola, qui avait, elle aussi, entendu la plainte muette de Subaru, le regarda s'asseoir sans rien dire. La jeune fille alla les voir et demanda à Kamui de la suivre. Ce dernier commença à partir mais son frère pensa :_

*Ne me laisse pas seul ici, Kamui, je n'ai pas confiance en eux*

_Le jeune regarda son frère et en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule, lui dit :_

- Eh, suis nous toi aussi.

-Euh... Kamui, c'est ça ?

-Oui ?

-Ton frère n'est pas obligé de nous suivre, on ne va pas vous bouffer. _Dit-elle amusée. _

-Je n'ai pas confiance. En plus, je ne vous connais pas assez, je reste prudent. Et donc, comme mon frère est sous ma responsabilité, si je vais quelque part, il me suit. Sauf pour mon travail. Là, il reste à la maison.

-Ok. Comme tu veux. Mais ce que je veux te dire ne le regarde pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais devant la porte. _Déclara Subaru._

-Ok. _Fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille._

_Lola et Kamui allèrent dans une chambre pour s'isoler et parlèrent du cas de Subaru. Le jeune la regarda interloqué et lui dit :_

-Je croyais que cette discussion ne regardait en rien mon frère.

-En effet. Mais tu préfères qu'il sache que tu entends ce qu'il pense ? On peut lui dire si tu veux.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Bien. Alors ?

-C'est venu d'un coup. Je suis rentré et j'entendais ce qu'il pensait. Au départ, je croyais qu'il me parlait mais maintenant j'ai des doutes.

-Ca veut soit dire que tu deviens télépathe soit...

-Soit ?

-Que ton frère a été empoisonné par le poison du vampire.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un poison qui peut conduire à des sautes d'humeurs, à des actions qu'il ne fait pas d'habitude et s'il fait une allergie ou une réaction à l'un des composants, ça peut le conduire à la mort.

-Comment peut-on savoir s'il fait une réaction ou une allergie ?

-En regardant son attitude. S'il a des sautes d'humeurs fréquentes, que ses pensées se succèdent et/ou qu'il a des troubles de la mémoire, c'est qu'il en fait.

-Ok. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien vu de bizarre. C'est bon signe ?

-Pas forcément. Ca peut mettre du temps à agir.

-Hum ok. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, en tout cas.

-C'est tout naturel. Tu étais inquiet. Je ne me voyais pas garder tout ça pour moi. Bon, je te laisse retrouver ton frère. Surveille le bien surtout.

-Ouais.

_Ils repartirent dans le salon et Kamui resta auprès de son frère tout le restant de la soirée. Quand ils revinrent à la maison, Subaru partit dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Son frère vint le voir après avoir enlevé et accroché son manteau et lui dit : _

-Euh... Tu vas bien ?

-Hum. Juste un peu fatigué.

-Subaru ?

-Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormit._

-Il s'est passé quoi, aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, tu as fais quoi pendant que je bossais ?

*Ouah, il me le demande enfin, il était temps. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.*

-J'ai fait quelques courses, pourquoi ? Ah et pis le ménage.

*Etant donné que tu ne veux pas que je travaille, il faut bien que je m'occupe.*

-Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier ?

*Tiens, c'est curieux qu'il demande ça.*

-Non. Rien de spécial.

*Hormis que je me suis encore fait attaqué par l'un de tes ennemis mais sinon tout baigne.*

-Pourquoi tu me mens ?

-Je ne te mens pas.

-C'est curieux mais je n'arrive pas à te croire.

-Et bien, ne me crois pas. Bonne nuit.

-Subaru.

-Hum ?

_Kamui se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Ce dernier le regarda et comme à son habitude, son frère lui caressa la joue. Subaru alla chercher sa main et paume contre paume, il entremêla leurs doigts. _

*Embrasse-moi. Laisse-moi goûter à tes lèvres. Elles ont l'air si douce, s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi. Laisse-moi être ton amant pour au moins ce soir. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais je ne sais comment te le dire. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps. J'ai tant rêvé de faire ma première fois dans tes bras. Laisse-moi être à toi pour cette nuit, s'il te plaît.*

_Kamui fut troublé des pensées de son frère et le regarda sans le voir. Il resta dans ses songes pendant quelques minutes puis le regarda d'un air amoureux. Il rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Subaru et ce dernier sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre au fur et à mesure que la distance de leurs lèvres diminuait. Alors que Subaru se disait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, Kamui alla jusqu'à l'oreille de son frère et lui dit :_

-J'ai faim, pas toi ?

-Euh... Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Je suis fatigué.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sur, régales toi.

-Subaru, toi aussi, il faut que tu manges. Tu ne te nourris plus depuis deux semaines. Pourquoi endors-tu ton côté vampire ?

-...

-Nourris-toi.

-Je n'ai pas faim, je...

-Subaru, nourris-toi. Ou sinon, c'est moi qui te nourris, tu as le choix. Soit tu le fais de ton pleins gré, soit je te nourris par la force. Alors ?

-Je... Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ok.

_Kamui s'entailla le doigt et versa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres de son frère. Aussitôt, le côté vampire de ce dernier se réveilla et Kamui eu une surprise. Subaru le plaqua sur le lit et le mordit sauvagement, tout en passant ses mains sous le haut de son frère. Kamui inversa les positions et se mit lui aussi à le mordre. Mais ce fut pour une courte durée car il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il regarda Subaru, sans comprendre, et le vit résister et s'attacher avec des menottes. Kamui revint à sa hauteur et tout en le libérant, il lui dit :_

-Laisse-toi aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. _Dit-il d'une voix tendre._

-Kamui, s'il te plaît, arrête. _Le supplia son frère._

-Je t'avais prévenu, de gré ou de force. Ne te retiens pas. Laisse ton côté vampire agir. _Lui répondit ce dernier calmement._

-Non, je ne le veux pas de cette manière. _Insista Subaru suppliant._

-Alors quelle manière veux-tu ? _Demanda Kamui de sa voix tendre._

-...

-Montre moi je me laisse faire.

_Subaru calma son côté vampire et réussit à reprendre le contrôle, ce qui déçut en quelque sorte son frère. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Kamui et l'amena doucement à lui en lui faisant comprendre de le mordre. Seulement, son frère ne le fit pas. Il releva la tête et lui dit, sa voix redevenue sérieuse :_

-Tu dois aussi te nourrir. Ensemble ou rien.

-Kamui...

-Arrête ! Pourquoi tu ne te nourris plus ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu n'as pas faim, ton côté vampire t'a trahis. Pourquoi l'endors-tu ?

-Je... Je ne l'endors pas, il le fait tout seul.

*Pourvus qu'il me croit. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que si jamais je le laisse réveillé, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à contenir mon autre appétit.*

-Je ne te crois pas, tu me mens et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les mensonges. Surtout quand ils viennent de toi. Dis-moi la vérité ! _Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire._

-...

-Subaru. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. _Reprit-il calmement_

-Je n'ai pas honte...

- Alors laisse-toi allé, calme tes appétits avec moi.

_Subaru le regarda un cours instant et baissa la tête. Kamui approcha son visage de celui de son frère et tout en lui relevant les yeux, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Subaru fut surprit de la réaction de son frère et lui répondit aussitôt. Il entoura ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui. Mais il se recula, rompant le contact et lui dit :_

-On n'a pas le droit, c'est mal ce que l'on fait.

-Tu vois quelqu'un qui pourrait nous dénoncer ? On s'en fou. Ne pense pas à ça.

-Kamui, je...

_Il ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà son frère se saisit de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Puis il passa ses mains sous le haut de Subaru et commença à le caresser. En même temps qu'il faisait cela, Kamui frotta tendrement son corps contre celui de son frère. Ce dernier, déjà bien excité par la situation, commença à frémir sous ses caresses. _

*C'est si bon, continu j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Kamui, s'il te plaît, fais-moi tiens. Je veux te sentir en moi, j'ai envie de toi.*

_Kamui eu un sourire et commença une douce préparation pour la première fois de son frère. Ne voulant pas qu'il soit dégoûté du sexe après, il s'appliqua au maximum. Il commença par enlever le haut de Subaru et passa ses doigts fins sur son corps. Ce dernier frémit de plus en plus et aida son frère à se déshabiller. Quand leurs hauts furent enlevés, Kamui embrassa le torse de son frère pendant que celui-ci lui caressait tendrement le sien. Subaru se mit à gémir et se cambra pour mieux savourer le plaisir qui envahissait tout son être. _

*Oui continu Kamui... C'est si agréable... Ne t'arrête pas... Hum encore...*

_Kamui descendit le long de son torse et commença à jouer avec son pantalon. Il retira doucement le bouton, baissa la fermeture et enleva tranquillement le vêtement. Puis il caressa doucement les jambes de son frère tout en remontant jusqu'à son boxer. Ses mains passèrent sur son intimité déjà durcit par l'envie et Kamui déposa de doux baisers au dessus du dessous. Subaru poussa des gémissements de plaisir et se cambra d'avantage._

*Je... Ouah c'est... Si bon... Continu... Ne t'arrête pas... J'en veux... Encore... Beaucoup plus... Kamui...*

_Ce dernier retira délicatement le boxer de son frère et fit de même avec les vêtements qui lui restaient. Puis il se pencha pour embrasser son amant et avec ses mains, il se saisit de son intimité et commença de doux va et vient. Subaru rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit de plus en plus fort. Kamui descendit jusqu'à son intimité et le prit en bouche pour continuer sa préparation. Son frère poussa des râles de plaisirs et s'agrippa aux draps. _

*Kamui... Je... Oui... C'est bon... Oui Ah... Oui continu... Oh oui, oui ah oui...*

_Celui-ci accéléra ses vas et vient sur le sexe de son frère et ses doigts entrèrent dans son intimité pour une préparation plus intense. Subaru se cambra d'avantage et poussa des gémissements de plus en plus forts. De sa main libre, Kamui caressa le torse de son frère d'une manière électrisante. Il insista longuement sur le sexe de son amant puis se releva pour aller l'embrasser, avant de retirer ses doigts pour le pénétrer. Malgré sa douce préparation, Subaru se crispa de douleur et quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Kamui lui murmura de douces paroles et petit à petit son frère se décontracta, oubliant ainsi la douleur. Les vas et vient commencèrent et Subaru reprit ses gémissements. Plus l'un accélérer la cadence plus l'autre gémissait, et vice versa. _

*Kamui... C'est bon... Plus vite... Plus fort... Oui là... Oui c'est bon là... Ah oui encore... Encore... Plus vite... J'en veux encore... Oui... Oh oui, oui... C'est bon là oui...*

-Subaru, ça va ?

-... Oui... Plus vite... Va plus vite, Kamui...

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui

_C'est ainsi que pendant plus de deux heures, Subaru et Kamui partagèrent plaisir et passion. A un moment, ce dernier donna un dernier coup de reins et se libéra en son frère. Celui-ci gémit en s'agrippant aux draps et ne tarda pas à faire pareil. Kamui se retira enfin de son amant et l'embrassa longuement. Son frère répondit au baiser et lui sourit._

*Ouah, c'était vraiment merveilleux. Si je n'étais pas autant fatigué, j'en redemanderais.*

-Au fait Subaru.

-Oui ?

-Je... Je voulais te dire que j'entends toutes tes pensées. Depuis ce matin. Enfin depuis que je suis revenu du travail.

-Hein ?

-Oui, depuis que je suis revenu, je t'entends penser. Je me suis renseigné auprès d'une télépathe et elle ne trouve pas ça normal. Elle pense que tu as étais empoisonné.

-... Mais comment ?

-Tu n'as rien eu ce matin quand tu as fais les courses ? Un ennemi ou autre qui n'aurait pas supporté de te voir ici où je ne sais pas.

-Si... Un de tes ennemis m'a poignardé dans le ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que c'est un ennemi à moi ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'en ais ? Je reste enfermé dans cette maison du matin au soir !

-Hum. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Dans ce cas, enferme-moi dans une tour et enchaîne moi à un mur. Car même en faisant les courses, je me fais attaquer.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

*De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?*

-Ca aurait changé que je me serais occupé de cet abrutit qui s'en est prit à toi !

-Arrête de sonder mon esprit ! _S'énerva Subaru._

-Mais je n'y peux rien.

-C'est ça, bien sur, je vais te croire !

*Purée quand je pense que tout avait bien commencé...*

-Je voulais que tu saches la vérité. C'était trop dur de garder ça pour moi. Désolé d'avoir ruiné la soirée.

-Mais arrête, tu m'énerves à lire mes pensées. Je ne suis pas un bouquin sur pattes.

-Je n'y peux rien si ce poison agis en toi, Subaru. _Dit-il calmement. _

_Kamui savait que ce n'était pas son frère qui parler mais ce fichu poison qui le rendait ainsi. Il regarda son frère et fut surprit de voir que d'un coup, la colère laissa place à un sourire chaleureux._

-Subaru tu vas bien ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ? _Demanda ce dernier amusé._

-Pour rien. Tu veux faire quoi ?

_Subaru se leva, et après un regard, partit comme une flèche de la maison. Kamui ne comprit pas vraiment mais partit à la poursuite de son frère. Il le rattrapa dans un parc et fut surprit de sa réaction._

-Lâchez-moi, pitié, laissez-moi ! Je ne vous ai rien fais. Laissez-moi partir je vous en supplie.

-Subaru, c'est moi, Kamui, ton frère.

-Je n'ai pas de frère, laissez-moi s'il vous plaît.

-Subaru...

-Ca ne sert à rien, il ne te reconnaîtra pas. _Lui dit une voix._

_Kamui se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il chercha de tous les côtés mais ne vit la moindre silhouette. Subaru était toujours "prisonnier," de son emprise et suppliait pour que le jeune le laisse partir. _

-Qui est la ? _Demanda Kamui à bout de patience._

-Moi même._ Lui dit la jeune fille en descendant de l'arbre._

-Lola ?

-Ouaip. Besoin d'aide ?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Soit attendre qu'il se calme, soit essayé de lui parler. Il s'est passé quoi ?

-On discutait et d'un coup, il est partit de la maison et je l'ai suivit jusqu'ici après tu connais la suite.

-Ok. Essaye de le faire changer d'humeur en lui parlant. Moi, je vais chercher les ingrédients qu'il faut avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_La jeune fille partit et Kamui regarda son frère. Celui-ci était toujours à le suppliait de le lâcher et avait une expression de peur sur le visage. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Petit à petit Subaru se calma mais d'un coup, alors que Kamui pensait avoir réussit à se qu'il ait une expression sereine, son frère se mit à le frapper et à l'insulter. Il essaya de le calmer et s'aperçut au bout de quelques secondes que le jeune pleurait. Doucement, il le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura de doux mots à l'oreille. Quand Lola revint, elle eu un rictus en voyant la scène. Subaru avait encore changé d'expression et là il était sur son frère et essayait de le déshabiller. _

-Il y a des chambres pour ça. _Dit-elle amusée._

-Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ? Il m'a sauté dessus d'un coup.

-Subaru ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Lequel ? _Dit-il ses yeux débordant de joie et de curiosité._

-Ta boisson préférée.

-Donne. Je la veux, je la veux, je la veux. _Dit-il tout excité._

-Tu as été sage ?

-Oui, oui, oui.

-Alors tiens.

-Merci.

_Kamui regarda la jeune fille et tout en allant vers elle, il lui demanda :_

-Tu lui as donné quoi ?

-Un remède contre son allergie. Mais il faudra lui en donné trois fois par jour jusqu'à se qu'on trouve un moyen d'enlever le poison qui agit en lui. En théorie, je suis douée pour les potions, antidotes, etc. Mais en pratique, je suis hyper nul. Il y a que les remèdes que j'arrive à faire. Mais j'apprends doucement.

-Ok. Moi, je suis super doué pour ça.

-Ok bon je te donnerais la recette avec les ingrédients qu'il faut et comme ça tu pourras le soigner rapidement.

-Ok. Merci

-De rien. Bon je file, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon chéri. Bye, bye.

-Salut à la prochaine.

-No soucy.

-Subaru, tu viens on rentre ?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Dit-il tout joyeux._

_Les semaines passèrent et Kamui réussit à faire la potion. Il la donna à Subaru et quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune le regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement de son frère et l'embrassa amoureusement. Quand il le sentit répondre à son baiser, il l'entraîna sur le lit et se laissa tomber en arrière, le tirant avec lui. Kamui réussit de justesse à se rattraper sur ses mains et regarda son frère comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Tranquillement, il passa ses doigts sous le haut de Subaru et commença de douces caresses. Ce dernier se mit à frémir et se frotta contre le corps de son amant, tout en passant ses mains dans son dos. Au bout de deux heures, Kamui se libéra en son frère, et tout en se retirant, il s'allongea sur lui._

-C'était super... Merci. _Lui dit Subaru essoufflé._

-De rien.

-Kamui je...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi Subaru. Je t'aime depuis toujours.

-Idem.

_Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'endormirent, enlacé l'un contre l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres._

_**Fin.**_

_Ça vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir laissez-moi une petite review. Bye. Bye_

_Bisous à tous et à toutes._

_SubaruShiro_


End file.
